femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Meg Mitchell (Scandal)
Meg Mitchell (Phoebe Neidhardt) was a hidden recurring villainess from Season Six of Scandal. Introduction Meg was introduced in episode 6.03, "Fates Worse Than Death," as OPA was investigation the murder of Jennifer Fields, who worked on Francisco Vargas' campaign as a videographer. She was portrayed as Jennifer's best friend and a statistician on the campaign, and when she first encountered Huck, she fought him off in self-defense under the belief that he was a threat. As the season progressed, Huck and Meg formed a bond, as the former was teaching the latter more about self-defense. Heel Turn Entering episode 6.07, "A Traitor Among Us," Huck and Meg's relationship became romantic, much to the surprise of Quinn Perkins, who reminded Huck about his last girlfriend. This was due to Huck being informed by Eli Pope that a mole was enlisted by Samantha Ruland and Theodore Peus to watch over Olivia Pope, after Huck learned that Eli shot and killed Vargas under their order. After seeing Meg sitting with Samantha, Huck invited her over to his place, and it was there that Meg was subjected to Huck's interrogation regarding her being seen with Samantha. Under the threat of having a needle injected to her, Meg denied knowing Samantha, after which Huck takes the needle away. In the episode's climax, Meg was visited by Huck and Olivia, with the latter telling her to forgive Huck and that his actions were due to suspicions that she was compromised. Meg was also told that Jennifer Fields was alive, and it was shortly afterwards that Huck took Meg to Jennifer. At that moment, however, Meg turned heel and shot Jennifer to death with a silencer, revealing herself as a mole before firing two shots at Huck as well. The end of the episode showed Meg meeting with not only Samantha, but with Abby Whelan as well, with Meg stating that Huck would have no knowledge of Abby's heel persona. The following episode, "A Stomach For Blood," gave more info on Meg's role as a conspirator (as well as Abby's), as she was shown at the hospital where Vargas was laid up after being shot three times by Eli. The villainess ordered Abby to replace the bullets with sniper's bullets, while showing a video of Abby's boyfriend, Leo Bergen, being held hostage. Meg threatened Abby with Leo's life, and after Abby complied, the evil Meg stated that Leo would be freed in a matter of hours. Death In episode 6.09, "Dead in the Water," Meg placed Huck and Jennifer in the trunk of her car and drove it into the resevoir, with Huck escaping and surviving later on. It was later in the episode that a blonde Meg was confronted and visited by Quinn and Charlie, with the former pointing a gun at Meg and demanding Huck's whereabouts. Meg was later taped down to the floor and tortured by Quinn for information, with the torture including Quinn removing one of Meg's fingers. Quinn removed the tape from Meg's mouth and asked her about Huck, only for the callous villainess to berate Quinn and tell her that Huck preferred her over Quinn. An enraged Quinn responded by slitting Meg's throat, killing her instantly. Quotes *"No wonder Huck loved me instead of you." (Meg's last words before being killed by Quinn) Gallery Meg Kills Jennifer.gif|Meg shooting and killing Jennifer Fields Deceased Meg.png|Meg after being killed by Quinn Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Femme Fatale Category:Gagged Category:Hero's Friend Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murder: Gun Category:Murderer Category:Pistol Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Severed Jugular